


text message

by lemonseoul



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Fluff, Gang Violence, Humor, M/M, MARKBAM, My First Fanfic, Romantic Comedy, Short Chapters, bambam is really really gay, dog and cat relationship, jaebum actually has hair despite all the balding jokes being made, jjp are dating in this book, mark doesn't know bambam at first, mark is a huge savage towards bambam, mark is kinda tsundere LOL, really bad writing yikes, texts, very light angst, y'all should start appreciating markbam more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonseoul/pseuds/lemonseoul
Summary: legsthinnerthanurfinger: i'm straightporklover0993: bambamporklover0993: even a circle is straighter than you





	1. Chapter 1

**legsthinnerthanurfinger** _has sent you a friend request!_

accept | decline

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

hi :)

**porklover0993**

who is this

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i'm bambam 

**porklover0993**

bambam? real name

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

kunpimook bhuwakul

**porklover0993**

well bambam it is

**porklover0993**

whyd you add me

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i liked your username

**porklover0993**

wtf

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

what's your name

**porklover0993**

mark tuan

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

pork tuna

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

wait no i'm sorry that's a cool name

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

mark don't leave me on read please

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

ok rude

_read_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fanfic so this will be a complete mess lol


	2. Chapter 2

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

mark can i see how you look like

**porklover0993**

why

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

YOU REPLIED

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

is it my birthday :')))

**porklover0993**

every time i text u

**porklover0993**

a part of me crumbles up and dies

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

but we barely texted each other

**porklover0993**

thts the point

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

but seriously can i see how you look like

**porklover0993**

fine

 **porklover0993** _has sent a picture!_

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

GOD DAMN

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

HOTTIE

**porklover0993**

thanks :')

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

was that a genuine "thanks"

**porklover0993**

yes why

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

:')))

**porklover0993**

now u return the favor and send a pic of urself

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

will you judge

**porklover0993**

of course

 **legs** **thinnerthanurfinger**   _has sent a photo!_

**porklover0993**

you look better

**porklover0993**

than what i imagined u to be

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

that, sir,

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

is the nicest thing you've said to me

**porklover0993**

<3

**porklover0993**

</3

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

and you're back

_read_


	3. Chapter 3

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

so do you like bread

 

**porklover0993**

wtf

**porklover0993**

can u like

**porklover0993**

just,, nvm

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i'm just really

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

really

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

bored

**porklover0993**

i can tell

**porklover0993**

do u have like

**porklover0993**

anyone else to talk to besides me

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

tbh

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

no

**porklover0993**

i'm not surprised?????@/@2?22?//

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i only texted you two minutes ago and i'm already being bullied

**porklover0993**

<3

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

</3

**porklover0993**

whomst

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

wAe

**porklover0993**

wAit wAit wat yr were u born in

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

1997 y

**porklover0993**

1993 hA

**porklover0993**

if there was a t pose emoji iwould use it on u rn

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i'm ready to call bullshit

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

yOU DO NOT LOOK OLD

**porklover0993**

surprise

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

dam

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

am i talking to god

**porklover0993**

ha yEET

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

:)

**porklover0993**

what

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

nothing

**porklover0993**

lmao

**porklover0993**

 shit my bf is calling me gtg

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

you're dating someone????

**porklover0993**

yea

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

****oh

_not sent_

_read_


	4. Chapter 4

**porklover0993**

hey

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

OMG

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

YOU TEXTED ME FIRST

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

am i dreaming

**porklover0993**

i surprised myself too

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

do you always have to bully me

**porklover0993**

do you always have to breathe

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

0-100 real quick

**porklover0993**

it's a serious question

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

so how's your boyfriend

**porklover0993**

es good

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

oo

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

what's his name

**porklover0993**

minho

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

issa guy??

 

**porklover0993**

yea

**porklover0993**

wait

**porklover0993**

u dont have a thing against gays right

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

no lmao

**porklover0993**

thts one good quality of urs

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

sHut up

**porklover0993**

do u really want me to

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

 

**porklover0993**

lol

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

so

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

mark tuan

**porklover0993**

dont say it like that omg

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

that sounds like an american name

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

are you from america

**porklover0993**

y

**porklover0993**

will u fling me to hell if i say yes

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

depends

**porklover0993**

yea im from america but i dont live there anymore bc america is overrated

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

facts

**porklover0993**

u?

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i'm from thailand but i moved to south korea a couple of years ago

**porklover0993**

oh

**porklover0993**

what a coincidence

**porklover0993**

i live in sk too

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

yOU DOOO??????

**porklover0993**

y3s

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

seoul?

**porklover0993**

uhHHH

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

:')))

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

soulmates

**porklover0993**

i still dont like u

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i will always treasure the times you weren't being an asshole

**porklover0993**

id do the same


	5. Chapter 5

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

rise and shine

**porklover0993**

ur up early

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

it's 2 pm wdym

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i legit just woke up

**porklover0993**

do u not have a job

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i work as a self employed fashion designer

**porklover0993**

dam

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

but i'm still poor af because i'm no gucci designer

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

do you work too

**porklover0993**

im a waiter

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

nice

**porklover0993**

no its not

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

lol wtf did you expect

**porklover0993**

aNyways do u happen to live somewhere near myeongdong

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

actually

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

YEA

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

u do tooooo??

**porklover0993**

yea lol

**porklover0993**

we should meet up

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

wHy not !!!!

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

tell me when and where and i'll be there fifty minutes early

**porklover0993**

it depends on my bf

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

oh

**porklover0993**

its not what u think it is dw

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

ok then :))

**porklover0993**

lmao

**porklover0993**

tbh ur kinda cute

_not sent_

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i'll be waiting to meet you soon

**porklover0993**

if only i can say the same

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

:') </3


	6. Chapter 6

_You have invited_ **legsthinnerthanurfinger** _to the group chat_ **lsijdufksejd** _!_

 **legsthinnerthanurfinger** _has accepted!_

 **legsthinnerthanurfinger** _has joined_ **lsijdufksejd** _!_

**squirtle_enthusiast**

NEW GUY HELLO

**deafsoul**

who r u

**brownsthetics**

hi stranger :))))

**yourmum**

how did you get here @ **legsthinnerthanurfinger**

**cocob0p**

hello! :)

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

hi

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i'm bambam and i was invited here

**yourmum**

what kind of name is bambam tf

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

my real name is kunpimook bhuwakul

**porklover0993**

he's thai

**brownsthetics**

hol up

**brownsthetics**

mARK IS MAKING FRIENDS?@#412/#!@????

**porklover0993**

stfu

**deafsoul**

u invited him?

**porklover0993**

y not

**porklover0993**

yugyeom can now make friends his age

**cocob0p**

he's a '97 liner too?

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

ye

**brownsthetics**

WELL HI BAMBAM **  
**

**brownsthetics**

i'm yugyeom nice 2 meet u

**brownsthetics**

aww mark u invited him 4 me? ily

**porklover0993**

actually no

**porklover0993**

he kept texting me so i invited him here so he can hav other ppl 2 annoy

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

:(

**cocob0p**

it's ok mark likes u

**cocob0p**

if he hasnt blocked u he likes u

**cocob0p**

im youngjae btw :))

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

aw ur nice

**squirtle_enthusiast**

youngjae is nice to everyone but me >:(

**squirtle_enthusiast**

r we introducing ourselves? im jackson

**deafsoul**

that was the longest time u havent said anything jackson

**deafsoul**

and i enjoyed the silence

**squirtle_enthusiast**

sHuT tHe fUCK uP JAEBUM

**squirtle_enthusiast**

i was busy stealing ur MAN

**deafsoul**

WTGH

**deafsoul**

hANDs oFF jiNYoUNG you mANWHORE

**brownsthetics**

jaebum is BALDING because everyone is aFter his boyfriend

**deafsoul**

YUGYEOM

**squirtle_enthusiast**

RUN YG I HEARD hiS DOOR OPEN

**yourmum**

ignore them bambam

**yourmum**

i'm jinyoung

**brownsthetics**

jy is like the stepmom u never wanted but got anyway

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

um

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

u guys

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

r interesting

**porklover0993**

i wonder y i associate w/ them too

**cocob0p**

hey im back

**cocob0p**

was just feeding coco

**squirtle_enthusiast**

scroll

**cocob0p**

wth

**cocob0p**

that explains the screaming in yugyeoms room

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

u guys live together?

**squirtle_enthusiast**

ya but mark moved out a couple of weeks ago >:((

**porklover0993**

lmao dw bout it

**cocob0p**

guys

**cocob0p**

the screaming got louder from yugyeoms room

**cocob0p**

should we intervene

**yourmum**

i don't want to clean up the blood

**squirtle_enthusiast**

OH SHIT LETS GO

 _You are now privately chatting with_   **legsthinnerthanurfinger** _!_

**porklover0993**

about that

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

np

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

your friends are really nice

**porklover0993**

theyre retarded

**porklover0993**

but yea they're def nice

**porklover0993**

anyways u free tmr?

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

OMG

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

IS THIS

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

YES

**porklover0993**

shopping district?

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i'm getting ready

**porklover0993**

i said tomorrow

**porklover0993**

but u do u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a shitty chapter my apologies


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'ALL I'M SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE BUT THIS WAS ONE OF THE HARDEST THINGS I HAD TO WRITE SINCE I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK OOSPPSSPSP and this could have been published earlier if i could remember ao3 don't save drafts :((

Mark has done many stupid things in his life

This was probably the most stupid feat, and maybe the last if he didn't play his cards correctly, he had ever pulled in his whole entire time of existing.

He was well aware he had a batshit crazy boyfriend who’d probably bounce his head off a wall if he found out Mark left the place he imprisoned him in.

He still snuck out, nevertheless.

Mark was also more than wary that meeting strangers alone had its own risks.

He still does it, nevertheless.

Mark also truly doesn’t know why he chose to take the route of meeting BamBam.

He still goes, nevertheless.

* * *

“Two grilled cheese lobster please,” BamBam tells the man who was standing behind the street food cart.

“10,000 won.”

BamBam pays and patiently waits for him to finish grilling the food before pulling out his phone.

True to his world, he went to the shopping district 50 minutes earlier than he and Mark planned.

As he waits, he types a message to Mark, eager to know where he was at the moment.

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i’m there hello where are you

BamBam’s mother always chided him about strangers online

But did he care?

No.

As BamBam received the food, his phone buzzed. He quickly opens it up to check whether or not it was from Mark.

**porklover0993**

where r u

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

wtf you didn’t even answer my question

**porklover0993**

r u really stalling our meeting like this

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

 

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

im by the grilled lobster food cart

**porklover0993**

good

**porklover0993**

wait

**porklover0993**

i think i see u

 

BamBam immediately whips his head up, and he sees a slim male looking at him. He smiles even wider when he recognizes the face from a picture on his phone that has been sent to him and saved.

“Mark?” he mouths, and the male smiles and holds his phone to his face.

BamBam immediately runs to Mark, and engulfs him in a hug, savoring the smell of his cologne and touch.

He was even more handsome than BamBam expected, and he remembers that Mark had a boyfriend, which dampened the mood slightly.

“I got you food,” BamBam pulls away and hands one food stick to Mark. He smiles and takes it, “Thank you, BamBam,” Mark smiles and looks at BamBam, whom he looks back in an adoring fashion.

“Where do you wanna go?” BamBam asks, still not breaking eye contact.

“Anywhere.”

And so, they set off.

* * *

“Look, the ice-skating rink is open,” BamBam points out. “You wanna go?” Mark looks at him.

BamBam smiles, “Only if you want to.”

“Well, I haven’t ice-skated bef-”

“You haven- we’re going.” BamBam grabs Mark’s hand and aggressively pulls him to the ticket venue.

* * *

“How do you walk?” Mark yells in frustration. “You don’t.”

Mark looks at him. “Nah, I’m just fucking around. Come, hold that rail,” BamBam laughs as Mark glares at him.

They had just gotten their skates done, and Mark wasn’t even sure if he could even stay on two feet, ice or not, nor rail or not. BamBam opens the door to the rink, and nods at Mark.

The two enter, and Mark immediately grabs BamBams arm, moving his feet at a fast rate. “Save me!” he yelps out.

“Hold the rail!”

“I’m trying!”

“Hold the rail!”

“I’m really trying!”

“Hold the r-”

“I SAID I’M TRYING!"

“It’s really hard to tell when you look like you’re about to rip my arm off instead of trying!” BamBam protested.

“Shh!”

With much effort, Mark managed to slip his fingers on the silver rail.

“Better?” BamBam teases. “Yeah.”

“Today, I will teach you how to ice-skate,” BamBam waves his hands. “No you won’t, you’ve probably only ice-skated once,” Mark retorts jokingly.

“Don’t expose me, Mark.”

* * *

“Let go of the rail!”

“Noo!”

“BamBam!” Mark yells, pulling at his hand. “But you were the one hanging on fifteen minutes ago!” BamBam complains.

“This kid!” Mark rolls his eyes, but couldn’t hide his smile.

“Is there any problem?” a girl skates over.

“Yea!”

“No!”

“BamBam, just let go!”

“Well, I can help you,” the girl smiles, flashing her red lipstick.

“Just pry his fingers off the rail,” Mark pleads the girl. She takes his hand. “Alright, also my name is Kwon Sooyoung, and I was wondering after this if we could go somewhere? You seem done with this boy anyway."

Mark's eye twitches, about to say something, maybe a bit nasty, but BamBam beats it to him.

“All of a sudden, I’m not scared about falling on my ass again.” BamBam glares at Sooyoung and stands up and clasps onto Mark’s hand for support.

Surprisingly, his fingers slipped around his too.

Sooyoung looks at their hands then faces, her face channeling from flirty to disgust,

She skates away aggressively while muttering some non-LGBT+ friendl words.

“Well, she was desperate,” Mark says, and the two burst into laughter.

They waddle around the rink together after,

and Mark never released his hand, much to BamBam's surprise.

* * *

“It’s so pretty outside,” BamBam admires the sunset from the window as he gets his shoes from the man.

“Yeah. I think I have to go now, though,” Mark sighs, pulling out his phone to check the time.

“Oh? Aw.”

“But can you walk me outside?”

Those words were hard to get out of Mark’s mouth.

BamBam’s face immediately brightened. “Of course!”

They walked in silence, but it felt warm for once, strange enough since it was wintertime in Korea, but it felt comforting, especially for Mark.

He never felt this happy before, and he’d rather die than to let it end.

Once they got outside, BamBam pulls Mark into a hug, more warmer than the last.

“See you again, Pork Tuna!”

And BamBam gives him one last smile before turning around, and walking away. Mark stands there, and shakes his head with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually a lot of fun to write ;; sorry if my writing is rushed and messy i'm too addicted to text formats LOL


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T EVER SAY ANYTHING THAT THANKS YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS BUT TYSM FOR THE KUDOS AND HITS AND COMMENTS THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND MOTIVATED TO WRITE :'))) // also if anyone is wondering no minho is not from shinee or stray kids or whatever. he is a made up character who has problems. you'll find out more about mark's past in this chapter and i'm so excited to write this !1!1!

After Mark makes sure that he was fully away from BamBam's view and he was 360 degrees away from him while marching those chopstick legs of him, Mark ran.

He ran as fast as he could.

Sure, Minho is probably still doing his business, but Mark could never know with him.

He climbs up the tree by his purposely unlocked window, and slides into his room, panting heavily while plucking the splinters from his hand.

The warmth of BamBam's hug lingers, and Mark is left with a bittersweet feeling. He liked the boy in a friendly way, for BamBam was sweet, energetic, and  ~~a little bit cute.~~

Only if Minho knew about their friendship, BamBam was as good as dead, literally.

Mark remembers the time he met his boyfriend. At that time, he had no idea that Minho was part of a gang, nevertheless a  _leader._ He never liked Minho in that kind of way, so when Minho asked him out, Mark kindly rejected him, saying that it was no hard feelings.

Minho was never the same after that rejection, he would always having his eye twitching and a frown always upon his face, which was incredibly unlike him.

Mark was too oblivious to see the signs, but he can still memorize what happened on that night, which were only two months ago, too little time to forget.

* * *

 

_He was strolling through the night, hoping to get home fast so he could catch the baseball game with Jackson and Yugyeom. Passing by the empty streets and dark shops, Mark began to text his housemates, whom he loves a lot._

_"Mark?"_

_"Minho?" Mark looks up, recognizing the sweet, raw voice. He turns around, and oxygen is sucked right back into his lungs. Behind him, is Minho with a bloody shirt and a splash of dirt and scratches across his face. "Oh my god! Is that blood?! Are you hurt?!" Mark yells, quickly reaching for his bag for some tissues, and possibly a band-aid._

_"It's blood." Mark panicks some more, rummaging through his bag faster, but stops when Minho uttered a few more words."But it's not mine."_

_"What do you m-"_

_Mark feels a cold metal pressed on him, and anxiety and panic surges through him. Breathing becomes hard, and his brain is traveling at three million miles per second._

_It's a gun._

_Mark takes a good, long look at the deadly weapon, nervously laughing, while he was really trying to hold in his vomit. "Ha, Minho, nice plastic gun you got there. It looks real, it nearly fooled me."_

_"Do you think this is a joke? I cocked the gun already," Minho's voice was solid and it straight out terrified Mark to the point where he couldn't breathe._

_"Minho, what do you mean..?" Mark's voice was barely audible._

_"No one says no to me. Do you know who I am?!" Minho's voice is still quiet, but dangerous. Mark gulps, slowly shaking his head. Minho leans in, and whispers in his ear, his hot breath fanning on Mark."I'm Chung Minho, leader of NSK-29."_

_Mark takes a few seconds to register what he meant when Minho stated that no one had said no to him._

_But then it hit him. He had rejected the leader of NSK-29. And rumors plagued South Korea that if something didn't go how the most dangerous Korean gang wanted it to, then blood and carnage is going to spread faster than wildfire._

_Mark won't believe it._

_It's not real._

_Not his friend._

_He isn't a killer._

_He isn't a thief._

_He isn't a rapist._

_He most certainly isn't a gang member._

_He isn't involved with the shenanigans of the most famous and notorious gang in all of Korea, NSK-29._

_But now, now that reality came crashing down on Mark like a bucket of ice cold water,_

_he was everything Mark feared. He wouldn't believe it- that was until Minho really did prove it when he held that gun to him._

_Mark did the first thing that came to mind he had ( kind of ) registered what was going on._

_He begged._

_He begged for forgiveness and his life._

_Mark was a whole blubbering mess of "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll do anything."_

_To Minho, that was everything._

_He chuckled and hugged Mark, the gun still on him. "I always win, love. One way or another."_

  _After that chilling encounter, and the news that came afterward that another mysterious murder happened, Mark had to move out._

_"Do you have to go?" Yugyeom whines._

_"Sorry guys," Mark sighs before mumbling under his breath. "If only you guys knew why, you'd understand."  
_

_Jackson wraps him in a hug. "We'll miss youu."_

_All Mark did was smile, painfully._

_Mark was entrapped in a bedroom, only his phone for company. He was never allowed to go outside. He had to abide by the rules._

_He would do anything to get out of his situation._

_And Mark is still searching for the person who would free him._

* * *

 

Mark feels his phone buzz, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looks up, and sees a message from BamBam. He smiles and reaches to answer, but suddenly-

"Mark, I'm back," a voice sang,

Mark shuts his eyes as he hears Minho coming through his bedroom door, hoping that the thin blanket could do some magic to let him disappear.

A heavy weight climbs onto his bed, and Mark feels a hot tear roll down his eyes. He will never get used to being in the same room as a serial killer, nor he will never get used to being the boyfriend of one. Mark knew he was already condemned to a miserable life once he agreed.

He hated himself for loving his family too much.

"Let me sleep, Minho," Mark says gruffly. "Aw? You don't want to know what I did?"

Mark stays quiet. "I take that as a yes," Minho says as he sits next to Mark.

After many stories about today's victims, Mark falls asleep, still crying.

Minho stands up, almost about leave until he sees something flash on Mark's bed, namely his phone. Minho leans over in curiosity, and reads the new text messages.

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

did u make it home safely?

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i really enjoyed today

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

thanks a lot for that mark

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

really

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i hope we can meet again !!

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

good night

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

:)

A cold smile ghosts on Minho's mouth as he grabs Mark's phone and unlocks it, revealing everything.

"Mark, just what have you been doing...?" he says aloud softly, as he scrolls to the beginning of the text messages Mark and BamBam shares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is so rough and sloppy forgive me i haven't slept last night i'll edit this when i get my sleep
> 
> ALSO STREAM GOT7'S LOOK


	9. Chapter 9

**LNSK1** _has sent you a friend request!_

accept | decline

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

hello who art thou

**LNSK1**

I'm Andrew.

**LNSK1**

Mark Tuan's friend.

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

oH really????????

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

mark talks about me to u???

**LNSK1**

No.

**LNSK1**

Don't flatter yourself, Kunpimook Bhuwakul.

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

im guessing ur in the groupchat w mark and his friends?

**LNSK1**

No.

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

then howd u find my user?

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

and my name?

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

i havent told anybody but mark n the groupcht ???

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

hello?

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

_helloo?_

_This message cannot be sent because you either do not share the same group chat as this user, are not friends with this user, or you have been blocked by this user._

 


	10. Chapter 10

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

your friend andrew

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

he's quite interesting

**porklover0993**

andrew ?

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

yea ur friend

**porklover0993**

but i dont have a friend named andrew

**porklover0993**

r u good

**porklover0993**

??

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

no no but wait

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

and EXCUSE ME i am very good ty

**porklover0993**

good i can stop dialing 119

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

:(

**porklover0993**

im just kidding spill the tea about this andrew

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

so im sent a request from this user called lsnk1 or something

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

and he was using gRammar too when i texted him !!

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

like "i'M aNdReW."

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

"mArK tUaN's fRiEnD."

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

and then get this

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

he says my name

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

kunpimook bhuwakul

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

and i was like wtf???

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

cuz he said u dont talk about me to him n hes not in the gc

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

but i only said my real name in those two

**porklover0993**

holy shit thats scary

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

fr!!!

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

and he blocked me too the fuk

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

so mysterious

**porklover0993**

brb

**porklover0993**

i tink i kno who did that

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

andrew???

**porklover0993**

i said that i dont have a friend named andrew goddammit open ur eyes

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

oOPS


	11. Chapter 11

Mark would be telling the biggest lie if he said he wasn’t scared.

Confronting his boyfriend for somehow finding out of BamBam’s existence carried its own, dangerous risks.

But if Mark’s greatest fears are true, what Minho could do is beyond unfathomable.

It was like flipping a coin, but not much to Mark’s relief, Minho was faster.

“Mark, for how long did you plan on hiding Kunpimook away from me?”

He freezes, air unable to rush through his lungs for about three seconds.

“Who?” he blurts out without thinking.

“Don’t play stupid, love. I went through your text messages,” Minho smiles coldly. “Didn’t I warn you what would happen if you found anyone else but me, or you did something that was against my rules?”

Mark’s heart was practically humming right now, beating at such a fast rate. All he could think of was his family and friends, or maybe more about BamBam.

“Don’t hurt anyone!”

“Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t. Rules are useless when there is no punishment!” With that, Minho slaps Mark right across the face.

He lands on the floor holding his ripped cheek. Minho’s nails had sliced through his face.

Minho slowly got up, and kicks Mark right in the ribcage. “You’ve already fallen from just one slap, pathetic.”

Never in Mark’s life had he prayed for the courage to stand up to his boyfriend this much.

After taking more hits and slaps and kicks from Minho, Mark was on the verge of falling unconscious. The fact that he had been deprived of food for the past few days didn’t really help either, but Mark did not dare to plea for the end of his beating, not even when a small vase smashes against his head.

The only thing that rings in Mark’s mind after it was the closing of the door from the outside, which sparked something in him.

He reaches out for his phone, which had been smashed to the ground, but to his delight, the phone fizzed and managed to flash his apps. He winces at the brightness and he wanted to throw up and faint, the pain nearly unbearable. But he had to warn BamBam.

  
Mark’s phone was at one percent battery, so he had to be quick despite the searing pain.

**porklover0993**

bba

**porklover0993**

lovk ur door n winfow

**porklover0993**

pls

And with that, his phone dies, but he sighs in relief.

Mark groans as he touches his head, blood sprawled all over his fingers as the buzzing in his head finally stops as he collapses unconscious.

* * *

BamBam’s eyes light up as he receives new messages from Mark.

When he opens it up, he was taken aback by the strange warnings.

He looks around his apartment room, everything already locked.

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

wait why

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

are you okay?

And right as BamBam sends the messages, he sees a figure outside of his window. However, it disappears right in a flash, leaving BamBam wondering if it was just a shadow of an animal.

He shakes it off since worry for Mark was clouding his mind, and dials his number for the first time.

To BamBam’s disappointment, it was unanswered and led to voicemail instead.

“Hey, uh, Mark. Are you okay? Text me soon.” BamBam awkwardly says, and when he hangs up the voicemail, the worry still hasn’t washed away, and it probably wouldn’t until Mark texts him.

To his oblivion, the figure hasn’t left.

It was standing right out of his window, listening to BamBam’s voicemail.

And it smiles, because it was just the confirmation of BamBam’s location he needed to exact his revenge.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yourmum: you like mark don't you  
> yourmum: nO gAyS aLLoWeD  
> brownsthetics: rnt u dating jaebum tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> igNore the chapter summary jinyoung is not a homophobe he's just mocking people who don't support the lgbtq community

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

have any of you talked to mark in the last 2 hours 3 minutes and 43 seconds

**yourmum**

now 50 seconds

**brownsthetics**

and now 2 hours 4 minutes and 2 seconds

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

oh my goD

**deafsoul**

no i dont think any of us did tbh y

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

cuz i've never seen mork so

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

inactive

**squirtle_enthusiast**

fuck

**squirtle_enthusiast**

he got a point

**cocob0p**

dw guys

**cocob0p**

hes probably playing overwatch

**cocob0p**

and nothing disturbs him while hes playing overwatch

**squirtle_enthusiast**

u rite

**squirtle_enthusiast**

the last time he got interrupted this whole place nearly went up in flames

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

gOD DAMN

**deafsoul**

no jackson

**deafsoul**

the reason why this place nearly went up in flames is bc we let ur dumbass cook dinner

**yourmum**

i

**squirtle_enthusiast**

nobody dIED fROM my cooking aT LEAST

**yourmum**

jackson got a point

**deafsoul**

jinyoung !! :((

**yourmum**

sorry bb

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

any update on mark??? :((

**yourmum**

you like him don't you

**yourmum**

nO gAys aLLoWeD

**brownsthetics**

rnt u dating jaebum tho

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

lmAOAOAOAAOOAOAOOOOOO yUGYEOM

**brownsthetics**

bambam omg

**brownsthetics**

we should lowkey

**brownsthetics**

meet up

**brownthetics**

;))

**squirtle_enthusiast**

dont do it bam

**squirtle_enthusiast**

hes only doing asking u out cuz ur the only one who enjoys his crusty humor

**brownsthetics**

what is this bullshit exposing all of a sudden i dont know a jackson anymore

**cocob0p**

a child cant disown a child wyd

**squirtle_enthusiast**

yEA YUGYEOM

**brownsthetics**

yall mean

**brownsthetics**

except u bam ily

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

awwwwwwwWWW <3 <3 <3

 **porklover0993** _has left_ **yugyeom is suprerior out of all yall!!!!** _!_

**yourmum**

wait what

**deafsoul**

is mark that done w us

**squirtle_enthusiast**

,, did he block u guys?

**squirtle_enthusiast**

i just tried to pm him

**squirtle_enthusiast**

and it said that he blocked me

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

wait what

 _You are now privately chatting with_ **porklover0993** _!_

**legsthinnerthanurfinger**

_mark ??_

_This message cannot be sent because you either do not share the same group chat as this user, are not friends with this user, or you have been blocked by this user._


	13. Chapter 13

When Mark woke up, he discovered he was on a bed, his head poorly wrapped in a towel soaked with dry blood.

The pounding in his head was dull, but he didn't want to move anyways.

When Mark finally peek his eyes open, he was taken aback by the light in his room.

"Oh, good, Mark, you're awake!"

Mark flinches when he hears Minho's cheerful voice, making him sick.

Every single inch of his body ached, and the fact he was with the person who made him this crippled was with him made Mark want to throw up on Minho and run.

“I visited BamBam the other day,” Minho smiles as he runs his hand through Mark’s back, making him shiver.

“What’d you do?” Mark’s voice was hoarse.  
“Nothing, at least not yet.”

“You shouldn’t do anything to BamBam,” Mark looks at Minho with tired eyes. “He hasn’t done something wrong.”

“Oh, he has. He’s changing you,” Minho sighs. “You were so obedient before, and I think you meeting him turned you into a whole new confident person. Maybe if he’s gone, I’ll have the old you back, just the way I like.”

“No,” Mark says, a bit more steady than before, anger beginning to fuel him up slowly. He glares at Minho as he chuckles and continued to pet Mark like a dog.

Mark would be lying if he also wasn’t wondering the same thing about him growing more confident.

In the beginning, he’d only accept help from people who looked buff and strong enough to stand up to Minho, and BamBam’s scrawny figure didn’t really comfort Mark much.

He’d also be lying if he said Mark wasn’t already attracted to the younger’s personality, and Mark had a strange sense of having the will to protect him from all the dangers the world had to offer.

Mark never experienced this feeling before, and now, he was so close to escaping Minho’s grasp, maybe both physically but mentally.

He wanted to take full advantage of this, but if things really do go wrong, everybody he loved would be dead.

Was Mark really going to take a risk?

_You’d never know what’s going to happen if you don’t do it._

Mark gathers the rest of his courage, and takes a deep breath. He knew he was selfish for this, yes.

But he swears on this- he’d reach BamBam before Minho, then possibly report to 119 afterwards.

He ponders on this for a quick second however, he understood that NSK-29 was a large group of slick and dangerous criminals.

He would pay dearly if their very leader was caught.

 

"I'm going to get some food for you."

Minho gets up and kisses Mark on the cheek, much to Mark's disgust.

As Minho makes his way to the kitchen, which was the opposite way of where the front door is-

-And the front door is open.

Mark gets up quietly, and began to walk towards the exit, quickening his pace at every step, tears brimming his eyes, heart against his chest.

Was this really it?

Mark must’ve been delusional at that time.

_“Just what do you think you're doing, Mark?"_

Mark was tackled to the ground as a sharp pain sliced through his leg, but Mark was clever enough to shift his leg to the point where the knife had cut right besides his tendon.

Mark screams, blinded by the pain for a quick moment before kicking him off. He stumbles as he gets up and runs towards the very window that he used to leave his house for BamBam, because the front door was an easy chase for the gang leader

Countless beads of sweat roll down his head at every second, and he gasps as he felt Minho on top of him as he struggled to open the window.

And without thinking, Mark grabs Minho’s head by the hair, and smashes it against the window, shattering it.

He immediately leaps out, the shards of the broken window whisking through his stomach causing semi-deep wounds, but Mark could barely register the pain.

He grabs hold of the rough tree trunk as he slid his way down, hoodie protecting his body from all the burns and cuts.

Mark gasps as he lands on the soft grass, and runs.

He was going far beyond his limits, but he had never felt so free-

But the job wasn’t done yet.

When Mark finally reaches a public place, he collapses, blood rushing to his mouth as he coughs up blood, ignoring people’s disgusted reactions. His head was pounding at an unbearable rate and he couldn't see through his blurred eyesight.

Fresh air goes into his lungs as fast as it went out, and Mark didn’t realize he was crying until he presses onto his face with his hand.

He also didn’t realize the warm hand on his shoulder until the owner’s voice rang out to him, loud and clear and familiar.

“Mark?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I'M BACK AFTER 3 MONTHS

He didn't know whether to call the cops or not. Mark was, luckily, still breathing very heavily, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as blood slowly trickled down his chin, creating a gruesome sight and a light stab to the heart for BamBam.

BamBam recovers from his small shock, and wipes his face. He bends down and cradles Mark, chest heavy, pulling out his phone to call 119.

_Come on, open._

To BamBam's full dismay, his phone was dead. Strangely, his phone was charging all day and was unused till now, but BamBam couldn't care less.

He looks around desperately, but nobody cared, frustrating BamBam.

_Fuck it, I'll do it myself._

He picks up Mark and jogs to his small apartment, head full of worry as he feels warm liquid soak up his shirt.

When he reaches his household, he quickly wets his towel with water and wipes the blood off Mark and gently applied gel that probably felt like sparks specially delivered from hell to the several scrape wounds that decorated Mark's body.

What worried BamBam the most was that blood wouldn't stop pouring, even though the wounds were very well-bandaged. Suddenly, it hit him. BamBam slowly turns Mark over, and recoils at the sight of a bloody, cut knee, bleeding slowly but uncontrollably.

"Mark, I am so, so sorry," BamBam whispers as he wipes the wound with fresh water again, which only earned a small flinch from the still-dozy Mark, but when he applied to gel-

"HOLY SHIT!" 

BamBam lets out a screech at the sudden outburst of Mark, dropping his gel.

"B-BamBam?" his brown eyes then focused on his younger, cocking his head as he raised two fingers to check his pulse, which was still beating at a level faster than average.

"I-I'm sorry, I just saw you passed out on the ground so I took you here," BamBam stammers nervously. Mark checks out his recently wrapped arms as his eyes slowly turned red and his heart swells with happiness and something else he hasn't felt.

"Is there something wrong?" BamBam asks gently before suddenly being embraced by Mark, bursting out in tears.

BamBam allows him to wet his shirt thoroughly before Mark pulls away, rubbing his eyes as he catches short, happy breaths, something he has forgotten the feeling of.

For the first few minutes or so, Mark couldn't form a single word.

"I'm so sorry- I, I couldn't resist," Mark begins, before BamBam rests a warm hand on his shoulder, still shocked about the unexpected and yet, heartfelt hug.

"Are you okay?" he asks, words laced with confusion and sympathy.

"Mm," Mark forces a smile, cringing inside for he must have looked so unattractive while sobbing and smearing his tears onto his poor friend's shirt. "Are you curious?"

"Yeah, I am," BamBam replies, sitting down on his bed, looking at Mark which large, unsuspecting eyes.

"Bam, I promised you I'd explain everything," he smiles, and BamBam's heart leaps at the nickname, and he nods for Mark to go on.

* * *

 

"And that's why I'm here."

BamBam blinks, registering all his words, but he felt immense pity for the older.

 _For him to act like he had while we had texted, so carefree and nonchalant while harboring both past and present,_ BamBam thinks as he pats Mark sympathetically. 

Observing him some more, he comes to appreciate Mark more than ever.

_He's so strong._

"I'm sorry I just threw this all at you," he sighs. "And for dragging you into this mess, I feel really bad-"

"You've been through enough, I feel nothing," BamBam laughs gently, hoping to light the mood.

"But aren't you supposed to feel just a bit scared now?" Mark asks.

"But aren't you supposed to be resting now? Relax, once I charge up my phone we're going to catch your ex," BamBam declares happily as he stands up.

Mark smiles one of pure joy and happiness, but a small part of his heart nipped at the fact that Minho was still out there, seeking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHIS WAS SO RUSHED LMAOEWDSIKJSD NEXT CHAPTER UP HOPEFULLY AROUND THURSDAY-FRIDAY


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a terrible person for letting this story rot for a couple of months before return.

_Three body soaps, some shampoo, and a lot of conditioner- Mark has really nice hair._

BamBam tosses them in his cart. He knew he was already broke, and after this, he'd probably be living on cup ramen once a month or so. His stomach churned at the thought as he gets college flashbacks.

He made sure he had securely locked everything in his small place, fearing Minho. His name was no stranger, for he is so famous for his criminal antics that there was a large bounty on him.

BamBam shivers at the thought that Mark had dealt with being _loved_ by such a dangerous animal, and he begins to start fearing for his own life right there, but he knew he had to prioritize Mark, for he has gone through far more than such an average Joe could imagine.

He made it to the food section, taking some instant noodles for himself and Mark, and BamBam makes his way to pay, making sure he had everything to help his guest.

After hastily paying, BamBam walks out, carrying a large bag of toiletries and food, feeling proud of himself.

"Excuse me, young man!"

BamBam's head jolts up as his eyes meet someone unfamiliar. "Yes?"

The man standing before him was dressed very American-like, with shades and an attractive smile, and BamBam felt his hormones going a just a little wild, since the smile reminded him of Mark, but Mark was so, much special.

"I was wondering if you could lead me to this place." The man points to his phone that had beautiful temples, and Bam recognized them from small trips he had taken his mother on when she visited Korea to see her beloved son

"Oh, no problem! The train will take you there, to..." BamBam trails off, blabbering a bunch of random stuff that probably only Korean inhabitants could understand. He curses himself as he looks at the tourist, even more confused.

"Yeah, I'll just lead you to the station and give you directions. If you're still lost, you can ask another passerby," he decides, and the tourist sighs with relief. "That is so great, thank you very much BamBam."

"No problem!"

* * *

"So why'd you decide to visit?" BamBam asks, hoping to fair well with the tourist.

"Korea is such a wonderful place, very aesthetic and lovely food here," he replies, sighing happily.

BamBam smiles in delight, and he walks pass a WANTED poster that had plastered Minho's face, and his heart thumps as his fears about Mark washed over him again.

"Who's that?" the tourist stops BamBam in his tracks, and his voice quivers as he answers, much to BamBam's distain, for he did not want to show inferiority to such a vile person.

"Um, pretty famous gang leader here. It's not exactly safe in Korea at the moment because he roams around and does a lot of bad stuff," BamBam explains to the best of his ability.

"Oh? Quite unfortunate, makes me shake a little," the tourist laughs, and that's when BamBam gets an uneasy feeling.

"All good, as long as you travel with a crowd, you're safe," he reassures the tourist, smiling. "You got me!"

"I'm not talking about fearing that gang leader you talked about." The tourist voice now a little more huskier and deeper, and that's when BamBam gets the feeling he should probably _run._

Before BamBam could do so, he finds himself surrounded to his horror.

"I feel a little sorry for you, you're so sweet, no wonder why my _Mark_ has taken such a liking to you" the "tourist" says in a sickly sweet voice, and BamBam bends over a little, bile rising up in his throat. He desperately looks around, and it dawns on him that there was no exit, or the fact that he may not return to Mark alive as the realization that perhaps, he should have gave it more thought when the tourist had said his name without proper introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those who stuck even though i was gone for so long, thank you so much! it's so incredibly appreciated and i love you all ! i finally got over my writer's block, so hOPEFULLYEDJKFDH i can get the next chapter out faster ( no promises, because last time i "did" it was july, my last update LOL. my writing definitely has gotten pretty rusty and school's a little bitch, but it's all good ( i hope you got that reference ) ( also stream miracle thank you loves )


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support and kudos and kind comments, you're all seriously the best <3

 

Mark did it again. He had just woken up from his 23743829th nap, and finally didn’t have a dusty feeling, excluding the fact his wounds, most specifically his leg, was aching in dull pain.

He calls out BamBam’s name, as he slowly recalls everything that has happened, which still seemed almost fantasy like to him.

Then, panic seized his chest.

He walks out, slightly limping as a very messy note was left on a table.

_Out buying stuff for you. Take care! I’ll be back -BamBam_

_Oh, no, you will not be,_ as Mark takes a look out the window to see all black, and he panics even more, not hesitating to rush out in the cold winter air, hastily putting on some jacket so he doesn’t freeze to death running to BamBam.

* * *

 

"Let go!” BamBam screams as arms roughly pull at him, his coat torn off and a small gash to his face.

“Now, now, don’t make such a big fuss,” Minho cooes at the struggling boy. “You stole what is mine, so I will steal what is yours,” he ends, his tone menacing as fear overwhelms BamBam, who even gave a bigger fight, leading to his right cheek being slapped painfully.

“I obviously have to make this special, so I brought the whole gang with me, your welcome,” Minho chuckles. BamBam refuses to believe this was happening.

All his life, he has always been in charge of his own future, decisions. Now here, here was how truly weak and pathetic he was, at the knees of Minho, someone BamBam never would have thought to encounter.

His sight began to blur when multiple tools began to appear in front of him, all of them obvious to be torture devices, and his slim arms could do nothing more to help himself from this situation.

Every muscle was on fire, and BamBam was utterly, completely terrified as multiple thoughts rush through his head.

“Which one should we start first?”

“Please-” BamBam is slapped again, blood spilling out of his mouth.

“You have no option for mercy!” Minho screams, his spiked heels piercing BamBam’s back as he brings his foot down on the poor boy. He lets out another yelp.

“You, you don’t ever interfere with my business. And you dared to interact with my Mark, the love of my life, everything would have been fine if you-”

BamBam’s chin is grabbed with sheer force, the painted black thumbnail digging into his skin as he hears a small _pop!_ , and BamBam winces for he knew that the nail had pierced his skin, with little to no effort.

“This night, you will die. You will die in the most brutal way possible and-” Minho was interrupted, and BamBam pulls away as he nearly bursts into tears, something that couldn’t happen earlier out of fear, when he hears what is now his most favorite thing in the world.

“Let him go.”

There was Mark, looking like an escaped asylum prisoner, but looking as handsome as ever. He was breathing heavily, as he points at his ex-boyfriend, an angry look in his eyes. And it wasn’t just any look, it probably could have shot lasers if it was in science.

“It was quite stupid showing your face here,” Minho says, but he smiles, light shining in his eyes. BamBam lowkey agreed, but he was so much more than relieved, but he still felt like he would pass out anytime soon, with all the blood rushing in and out, giving him multiple headaches, and the fact he was in so much distress, he could barely think.

“Grab Mark,” Minho instructs.

But before Minho’s members could advance, Mark pulls out a kitchen knife, his hand quivering with fear, anxiety, and determination, that he will never end up in the clutches of Minho again, and that BamBam will survive this night.

He raises his knife, and starts yelling as the gang begins to make grabs at him.

Mark suddenly gained reflexes he didn’t know he had, probably from the multiple violent video games he had played, but he knew he could barely hold his own, and in a few seconds, everyone would recover and both Mark and BamBam would be in big trouble. All he could hope was that the police would arrive in time.

BamBam shakes his captors off, who were distracted with Mark, and was about to make a break for it while throwing the screaming boy on his shoulder, till someone’s cold hand grabbed his own.

His heart began to beat at rates BamBam thought was impossible as Mark was stripped of his knife then pinned down.

It took nearly no time for the members to recover, and now the two of them were exposed in the chilly night, their arms held tightly as the sounds of ruckus disappear.

It was unfortunate the knife was not sharp enough to deal lethal damage, and the two struggle desperately as Minho smiles.

He goes back to the bag, the same one that held the torture devices earlier, and BamBam didn’t even know if the liquid on his face were tears or blood.

“Now.. where were we?” Minho pulls out a spoon with a sharp edge to it, running a pale finger over it, leaving a line of blood on him.

“M-Minho-“ Mark gasps, but a heavy knock on the head silences him with a small gasp.

And BamBam begins to hold his breath, tears flowing as he realizes that his only savior, the only one who knew what was happening, was almost as hopeless as he was, stripped of all chances of survival, and that to Mark, he's going to suffer extreme mental issues. **  
**

 

There is always a limit for people, and Mark's nonchalance and tendency to believe that everything was alright, because it always was in videogames, and his will to live and embracement that if he could deal with a psychotic lover, he could do anything.

 

It was going to end.

 


End file.
